House Fiona
There are no laws of love, only ideals; once the wheel of love is in motion, there is no absolute rule. |'' ''Your heart will always overrule your head; accept this and find joy where you may. |'' ''Love with great risk is all the more sweet. |'' ''Love is both pleasure and pain; all in life has duality. |'' ''True love comes in many forms. Deny it not, however it appears. ---- On July 20th 1969, thirteen Sidhe of House Fiona emerged through the bryn celli ddu of Wandering Moon's caern during the Resurgence. Both the Fianna and House Fiona agree as to what happened next: as dusk approached the following day, it was clear to several powerful Tuatha de Fion theurges that the gate was going to close and the Sidhe would perish. A meeting was held at Forester's Oaks and a handful of brave kinfolk willingly gave themselves the Sidhe, allowing their own souls to be delivered to Arcadia and the Sidhe to assume their bodies. This event, called the'' Donian I Iachau'' helped seal the intertwined fate of House Fiona and the Garou of the region. Between the Donian I Iachau and the Night of Long Knives The Fiona sometimes claim that they had the foresight to "bid goodwill to the commoners, leaving them their treasures and tools" and that they were welcomed back upon their return. This is not completely accurate; in most cases within Wales at least, the Fiona had bound favored commoners with oaths to take regency of their fiefs. Many of these freeholds were no longer in the hands of those same commoners or their heirs, however. House Scathach had laid claim to a great deal- and had no desire to restore them. Likewise, many commoners looked at the returned nobility with cynicism and rancor for abandoning them in the first place. Moreso, the victims of the Donian I Iachau were all kinain; many of their kithain relations viewed what the Fiona Sidhe had done as unequivocable murder of their bloodkin. The Beltaine Massacre simply served as a lit match thrown into a political powder keg. The Accordance War Despite what the Changelings of Concordia believe, a great number of kithain emerged during the Resurgence into Albion, especially into Cymru and Caledonia. There were a number of ancient gateways that opened but five Houses in particular dominated. By the end of May 1970, they had officially formed an alliance. House Gwydion and House Fiona pulled in the Garou to fight upon their side, which proved to be an effective tactic for a variety of reasons. However, the commoners also had House Scathach and territorial advantages. However, cold iron was not generally used as a weapon in Wales; hostage taking and POW-esque camps were prevalent. House Fiona was one of the driving forces behind the ethical treatment of the sidhe's prisoners and this greatly facilitated their post-war relations with the commoners and Scathach. The Claiming of Dyfed Angharad Dai il Fiona was not one of the thirteen to emerge through Wandering Moon; she led the House during the war and became the ruler of the principality. Marc Iago Caradoc was one of her favored lovers and had been a champion of the House during the war. He was disgruntled when the Treaty of Accord kept him from reclaiming his own principality of Gwent. Angharad offered him holdings in Dyfed but he rejected them to stay at her court in Cas Hwlffordd until the opportunity came with the Gwent Civil War in 1992. The Return of the UnDegTri When war surged through Gwent, Marc Iago Caradoc led House Fiona's troops as part of King Kendal's forces sent down to take control of the region. The ten surviving Fiona sidhe who'd come through Wandering Moon with him joined in and they used their combined influence to ensure that Casnewydd was given to him as a fief. This time, they were better received by the local commoners, especially when the new Duke gave the Casnewydd Market full autonomy. His choice in allowing Ysberin Gusg to lay claim to Ravenstark Keep and the county of Rhisga in exchange for an oath of fealty was questioned by many. The Battle for Wentwood Twenty-eight years separated Donian I Iachau and the Battle for Wentwood, when the Silver Fangs of House Gleaming Eye attacked Wandering Moon. House Fiona repaid the sept by joining them in combat and helping end things quickly and decisively. The UnDegTri lost another of their oath circle during the battle, diminishing their total number to ten. Duke Marc's kinain son Morgan had his First Change and fought at the side of his mother Blodwen. see also The Fianna and House Fiona. The Last Thirteen Years While the UnDegTri can be killed, they do not appear to age and seem much more resistent to banality than other sidhe. The Donian I Iachau ritual has never been effectively repeated and the bryn celli ddu has remained dormant. Several other sidhe have immigrated into the area, including those who have just randomly seem to come into the world as changelings. The majority of House Fiona are comon born kiths, however. Duke Marc has given several minor titles to non-sidhe and seems ready to make this a trend. He has not, however, given any major holdings to them. The Duke of Lion's Gate has reasonably cordial relations with Duke Geraint Pryderi, Duchess Winnifred Flur, Mastersmith Maxen Maredudd and Lord-Regent Steffan. He is a known rival or enemy of Duchess Aeron Lleuchu and Countess Alis Glenice and his conflicts with Count Ysberin are legend. go to the Main Changeling Page